


This Time Around

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the dark furs on the bed, Sansa Stark's skin shines golden and pale from the fire light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

Against the dark furs on the bed, Sansa Stark's skin shines golden and pale from the fire light. From his chair by the fire Jaime watches her sleep, watches the rise and fall of her chest. 

In the five years it has been since he has seen her, Sansa is much changed. Where her body had once been boyish with hard angles is now softened and turned to curves. 

Her breasts are full and heavy, her hips widened, her bottom rounded. Her hair, once bright red has softened into a dark auburn, though the soft curls between her thighs betray her, still fiery against her skin. 

She stirs, turns on her side to face him, her hair tucked behind her. "Come back to bed, it's cold out there." she says, reaching out her hand to him. 

He goes to her, kneels beside the bed to touch her cheek with his left, and only, hand. She kisses him, presses her mouth soft against his as his hand travels down her face, knuckles brushing past the column of her throat to lay flat between her breasts. 

"You should sleep, Little Bird," Jaime says, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. "We've a long journey tomorrow." 

His hand is on her breast now, his fingers stroking the soft pink nipple, rolling it between them until it is puckered and taut. She sighs into his mouth when he tugs on it, pinches it with just enough pressure to pull the same mewling sounds he's come to know she makes. 

"I could...say...the same...about...you...my lord." Sansa pants, Jaime's hand moving over her belly and into the soft hair covering her. The curls are damp, from Sansa own desire or his earlier that night Jaime is unsure, but she is slick beneath his fingers. She arches up against him as he slide two of them into her cunt, buries them deep until the palm of his hand rests against her. 

"I am a warrior. I need little sleep," he whispers, his mouth hovering just slightly over hers, watching her face as his fingers stroke deep inside her. 

Sansa's eyes flutter shut for a moment, opening wide in desperation as she arches against him, contracts around his fingers while Jaime continues, his touch never wavering. 

"Stop. Stop." she pleads, her hands pushing at his arm, the intensity of her orgasm overwhelming her.

Jaime's hand slows, dragging his fingers slowly from her, but not completely, strokes the outside of her cunt softly, feels her twinge softly as he touches her clit. "You look quite sated, Little Bird." 

He kisses her again, harder and more demanding then the ones before it, his tongue plunging into her mouth, fighting for purchase against her own as she kisses him back with a ferocity he admits he is glad to find in her. A ferocity he has missed for so long now.


End file.
